


1987

by GoldenS0422



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Skywalker Family Drama, Survival Horror, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: At the age of 24, Padmé Amidala finds herself unemployed, desperate for a job to get herself through the summer. At the age of 26, Anakin Skywalker finds himself as one of the youngest full-time detectives known and as a single parent to 5-year-old twins. When Padmé finds a job in the form of a security guard in the pizzeria known as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," she and Anakin are thrust into a world of dark tales and secrets.For them, it is a search for secrets, answers, survival, family, and love in the 1980s. For someone else, it's an entirely different story.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hey, expect updates either daily or everyday. My short chapters help me throw them out quickly, so...yeah. Enjoy!

At the age of 24, Padmé was really expecting to be working in a low-ranking position in some government office of some kind or partaking in any sort of civil service, but here she was, unemployed as the summer drew closer and closer. It was a good few days ago that she soon realized that she wasn’t going to be working in a government office anytime soon, but despite all that, she was still having a tough time trying to find a job that would help her pull through the now-mess that is the summer of 1987. With this, she also believed she wouldn’t have any luck the following year either, but for now, she had to focus on getting past this year.

Just as she got off the phone, disappointed that a job she found was already taken, there was a knock on the door. Padmé walked over and peeked through to see who it was, and to no surprise, it was her longtime best friend, Sabé. She opened the door for her and greeted her, “Hey, Sabé.”

“Hey, Padmé,” Sabé replied with a small smile. “Yeah, uh, can I…come in?”

Padmé nodded before stepping out of the way to make room for her to enter, “Yeah, of course.” She then shut the door as Sola sat down in front of a television turned off. “So, Sola, what brings you here?”

She ignored Padmé’s question, countering it with a question of her own, “Well, have you found a job for the summer yet?”

“Nope,” Padmé shrugged before shaking her head. “I have not.”

Sabé pursed her lips as she slowly nodded, “I see. That’s a shame.”

Padmé raised an eyebrow, “Are you really only here to ask about my employment status?”

“What?”, she shook her head. “No, no, no, I’m not.”

“Well, why are you here then? Surely, you must have some reason,” Padmé sat down nearby. “Sorry if I’m not in the best of moods, I’m still struggling with finding some job, y’know?”

“Mhm,” Sabé nodded. “Well, I do actually have something for you. I have a job you could probably look at?”

“Which is…?”

“Here, take a look,” Sabé pulled out a newspaper from her bag, yesterday’s issue, and she flipped through the pages. Eventually, she ended up in a page showing advertisements for jobs.

“Me? A janitor?”, Padmé scoffed. “I am indeed desperate for a job, but no way am I going to settle for work as a janitor.” She acknowledged the advertisement showing a nearby mall hiring janitors.

Sabé rolled her eyes, “No, not that, this one.” She pointed to the largest advertisement on the page, referring to a local pizzeria closing in on its opening day. Oddly, the advertisement didn’t exactly specify what the job would be.

**_HELP WANTED_ **

_Grand Re-Opening!!!_

_Vintage pizzeria given new life!_

_Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza!_

_What could go wrong?_

_$100.50 a week!_

_To apply, call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_

“A children’s pizzeria?”, Padmé raised an eyebrow, looking to judge Sabé’s suggestion. “Come on, Sabé, really?”

“Hey, it’ll be fine,” Sabé reassured her in forced calm. “It’s a simple job, I’m sure.”

“It doesn’t even show what the job is,” Padmé groaned before pointing out.

Sabé pointed to a small space underneath the advertisement, and it was clear that was what the job was about.

**_Job:_ **

_Security Guard_

**_Job Description:_ **

_Staying in an office for a good six hours, watching over the animatronic entertainers in their likely dormant state using the security equipment provided to you._

**_Job Requirements:_ **

_18 years old and above_

**_Working Hours:_ **

_12:00 AM – 6:00 AM_

Padmé examined it for a good bit before looking at Sabé, “Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“I do,” she replied. “It’s pretty simple, after all. I mean, you just have to sit in an office for, what, six hours? Seriously, what could go wrong?”

“Alright,” Padmé slowly nodded. “I’ll give this one a try.”

____________________

“And, here is your new office,” Qui-Gon opened the door for Anakin, and Anakin followed him inside. “What do you think?”

Anakin gaped for a few moments before forcing his mouth shut, surprised at how elaborate and spacious his new office was, “This is absolutely gorgeous. Thank you, sir, really.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. You deserve it, son. There’s not many people out there who can be detective full-time at your age. Full-time at 26 years old is very impressive if you ask me,” Qui-Gon smiled lightly. “I’m sure you’ll do great things as a detective.”

“I know this sounds very stupid, but can I decorate my office?”, Anakin asked. “I’m just asking because I’m being cautious.”

Qui-Gon chuckled before nodding, “Of course, you can. It’s your office, after all, but just don’t make your personalizing of the office ruin it.”

“I won’t, I promise, and thanks,” Anakin replied. “I really was not expecting this. This is lovely.”

“Alright, well,” Qui-Gon patted Anakin’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you here for now, so you can get settled into your new hellhole.”

“Thanks,” Anakin chuckled before sighing with a smile on his face as his superior left him alone for the time being. “Oh, boy, I am loving this place already.”

He sauntered over to the desk before sitting down in front of the white computer placed neatly on it, “Okay, just your typical computer, nothing so new about that.”

He had forgotten to ask Qui-Gon about his badge and got up to ask him about it, but he looked to the side of the desk and saw it placed next to the computer. Under the clear impression that the badge was his, he decided to wear it and smiled as he sighed dreamily at the mental image of himself investigating a crime scene of some sort as a full-time detective.

He looked to a few of the frames around the place, and there was one particular frame that was simply a painting of a lovely landscape, not that he didn’t like it or anything, and just as this happened, a man entered the room with a small smile on his face, “Hello, Anakin.”

Anakin smiled and went over to hug him, “Obi-Wan!”

“So, I heard what happened,” the older man said. “You’re full-time now. Congratulations, my young, reckless, idiotic friend.” The smile on his face got wider.

Anakin chuckled, “Thanks.”

“You deserve it,” Obi-Wan said as he glanced around the room. “You know, this is actually quite a lovely office. It has everything you need, really. I mean, you even have a nice, big corkboard to give yourself a headache with.”

“I think you mean a nice, big corkboard to perform link analysis.”

“They’re the same thing,” Obi-Wan replied dryly. “It’s a good way to get yourself restless nights, and I take that from experience.”

“Oh, well,” Anakin sighed. “The things we do for justice.”

“The things we do to give ourselves a headache,” Obi-Wan snorted. “I wish you good luck in detective duties, my friend. I can promise you it won’t be easy.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, “I mean, I do think we all know that. I mean, I remember that time you didn’t know what 13 times 7 was after that night where you barely slept because you were busy investigating.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “Ah, good memories.”

Anakin agreed, “Those were the times. Anyway, why are you here? Did Qui-Gon want you to tell me something?”

He shook his head, “No, I was really just here to congratulate you, so I suppose you got my message.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“So, do you have any plans for this weekend or the next?”, Obi-Wan asked.

“Well, not necessarily a weekend, but there’s a birthday party being held on Wednesday. My kids were invited, so I plan on taking them there on Wednesday.”

“You’re really gonna take the day off?”

Anakin shook his head, “No, Wednesday is a holiday.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan laughed rather shyly. “You’re right, my bad.”

Anakin had two children: 5-year-old twins Luke and Leia Skywalker. He had a girlfriend who, of course, bore his children, but at some point in the pregnancy, aforementioned girlfriend said she wasn’t ready to have children and that she didn’t believe she would do so well as a young parent. Anakin accepted this and took it to himself to raise his twin children as a single parent. He once thought of retiring from the police force to take a simpler and safer job but eventually thought otherwise, but he did pull through with getting the twins a babysitter in the form of his younger sister who worked for cheap, Ahsoka Skywalker. His new role as a detective would increase his salary tenfold, so money really was not much of a matter, earning him an annual salary well over what he would’ve taken as an accountant which was the job that he would take if he’d decided not to stay in the police force.

“Anyway, I’ll be headed off now. Good luck,” Obi-Wan said with a small wave before leaving the room.

“Alright, bye.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin parked up in front of his house. He had just finished work that day and was excited to see his kids like he always would feel after a typically stressful day at work. He sighed happily and smiled before opening the door, getting out of the car, and making his way to the front door of his humble home. He had forgotten that he always carried keys with him, so instead of taking it and unlocking the door, he rang the doorbell instead, waiting for someone to answer it. To no surprise at all, it was his sister, Ahsoka, who opened the door for him.

The first thing she said referred to the keys, “Hey, Skyguy, uh, did you forget the keys?”

Anakin’s eyes widened as he realized it, “Oh, no, I have it. I guess I just forgot I did have it.”

She laughed, “Alright, well, come in. There’s no point in me closing the door again for you to unlock it yourself.”

Anakin nodded before entering, and the first thing he looked for was his kids, “Where are Luke and Leia?”

As if on cue, his twin children came running out of the kitchen area and towards him, shouting his name happily, “DADDY!”

Anakin grinned as he got on a knee to get to their level and hug them, “How are my two best buddies doing?”

“We’re doing great,” Leia replied. “Auntie ‘Soka played tea party with us!”

“Tea party?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Hey, Luke, did you join in on that, too?”

“She forced me,” his son frowned. “So, I did.”

Anakin looked at Leia with the intent to scold her lightly, “Leia, you know as well as I do not to force someone into doing something that they don’t want, at least not if you can afford not to have them do it.”

She looked down in shame before apologizing, “Sorry, Daddy.”

Anakin nodded before smiling again, “So, how was your day? Did you guys have fun?”

“YEAH!”

“Did you guys learn a lot in your time in class today?”, he asked. “I hope you did.”

“We did,” they answered. “We learned a lot.”

“Good,” he gave a small nod. “Eaten dinner yet?”

They shook their heads, “No.”

Anakin patted them on the shoulder before standing up with a small smile, “Well, let’s go prepare for it then.”

____________________

It was the following day when Padmé would check out the pizzeria for the first time. She was slightly surprised that she was accepted, but on the other hand, she was rather thankful knowing she’d just found herself a job for the summer. The place was bustling with children, and she could already hear them cheering from inside, possibly watching the popular robotic entertainers putting on their usual show. She was also there to meet the man in charge of the pizzeria for the first time, perhaps to clarify some things and clear things out as she would begin work the following day, or rather, the following night.

She let out a big sigh and a hopeful smile before walking through the pair of doors, “Well, here we go.”

Padmé looked lost for a good bit before a grey-haired man walked up to her and greeted her, “Ah, hello, there. You must be Padmé Amidala.”

Padmé turned around and nodded, “Yes, that’s me. Are you…?”

“Sheev Palpatine, yes, I’m in charge here,” he confirmed and shook her hand. “I assume you’ve gotten my response.”

Padmé smiled, “I did, and that’s why I am here.”

“Well, how about you come with me, and I’ll give you a little tour,” he offered. “You’ll love it here, I promise.”

“I’m sure I would,” she mumbled before following Sheev. “Now following you.”

Sheev pointed to the three characters on the stage, “Have you ever heard of them?”

Padmé shrugged, “Well, I assume the one in the middle is the Freddy character this place is named after.”

“Good answer,” Sheev chuckled. “He is indeed Freddy.”

“And, who exactly are those next to him?”, she asked. “I assume they have names as well, don’t they? Or, do they not have names?”

“They do, actually,” Sheev replied dryly, sensing her sarcasm. “The yellow one is actually called Chica, and the other? Bonnie.”

“Alright,” Padmé slowly nodded. “Well, thanks for that, I guess we can move on.”

Sheev nodded with a smile before leading her to an adjoining room, “And, this is Party Cove.”

Padmé looked down at the tangle of wires on the floor, complete with a fox head before pointing to it, “What exactly is that?”

Sheev chuckled sheepishly, “Hehe, uh, ignore that, the kids have a knack for destroying it.”

“I see…”

“Moving on…”

Sheev then led her to a hallway which included the restrooms, “This here is the main hall. It has the…restrooms as you can tell, and that over there is our parts & service room. There’s nothing interesting in there.”

“Are you sure?”, Padmé asked suspiciously. “Maintenance rooms are always scary in the movies.”

He chuckled, “I’m sure. I promise.”

“Okay, then.”

Sheev led her to a slightly larger and longer hall (seriously, why can’t this just be called the main hall?) connecting to four different rooms, “This over here is our party hall. It leads to four different party rooms if it isn’t already obvious.”

Padmé pointed to a desk with a noticeable fan placed all the way at the other end of the hall, “What is that over there? It seems like an oddly-placed desk if you ask me.”

He laughed, “That there is your office.”

Padmé followed Sheev to the desk, and she looked around the room, “Interesting, this is…something.” There were a load of TVs stacked to the side of the room, and there was a poster of the three main characters placed to the left of the desk. The desk itself also appeared to have a small monitor on it, and she assumed that was what one would use to check the security footage.

“This monitor, you can use this to check the footage from our cameras,” Sheev pointed out. “Just so you know. You may or may not need it.”

____________________

Anakin had just finished dinner with Luke and Leia, and now, since it was relatively early in the evening, the three of them decided to watch one of Luke’s favorite movies.

“This is lame,” Leia groaned. “I’ve seen much better.”

Luke stuck his tongue out in an effort to make fun of her, “Deal with it.”

Leia looked to Anakin, “Daddy, I thought you said we shouldn’t force people into doing something they don’t like, so why are you letting Luke getting away with forcing me into this?”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “Leia, you agreed to this, and it is kind of fair considering you did it to Luke before. Besides, the movie isn’t that bad. I mean, Luke doesn’t have bad taste.”

“He does though,” Leia protested. “I’ve seen so much better than this.”

“Come on, Leia, the movie’s almost done,” Luke pointed out. “Just let this one pass, okay?”

“Okay,” Leia nodded as she conceded. “Alright, fine.”

“Good,” Luke smirked before looking back to the movie. “We’re almost to the best part of the movie.”

“Which is…?”

“Duh, the one where the good guy fights the baddie,” he answered unspecifically. “It’s always the best part of a movie.”

“They call it a climax, I think,” Anakin said. “That’s what they call the best part of a movie, or rather, the most intense.”

There was a good amount of silence that was eventually broken by Leia, “Daddy, can we go to the party on Wednesday?”

“I told you this before. We can go to the party, Leia, don’t worry about it,” Anakin reassured her. “You’ll get to see your friends.”

It took quite a while before the movie eventually ended. Luckily for Anakin, Leia wasn’t in a bad mood after the movie seen as she did enjoy it towards the end. Luke loved it, and Anakin liked it. The day was now ending, and Anakin was now going to tuck in Luke and Leia for bed.

He sat down next to Luke who was pulling his blanket up and over him, “Hey, buddy, you need anything before bed?”

Luke shook his head, “No, I’m fine.”

“Goodnight, then,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, buddy.”

“Goodnight, Daddy,” Luke replied in a murmur. “I love you, too.”

Anakin sauntered over to Leia on the other bed, “Hey, Leia, you need anything before bed?”

She shook her head in similar fashion, “No, I’m good.”

Anakin nodded before pressing a kiss to his daughter’s forehead, “Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” she replied with a small smile.

Anakin smiled and moved a strand of hair laying over her right eye before shutting the lights and leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now Padmé’s first night on the job. She came up to the front of the pizzeria, which was locked, but luckily, she was provided keys to the place, so she used said keys to open the door. She was advised to carry a flashlight with her as the entire pizzeria with the exception of her office would be dark at night as almost all the lights are turned off to conserve electricity and make sure not to pile up the bills. She understood why they did that, and while she wasn’t really fond of it, she decided to bite the bullet and simply deal with it and bring a portable flashlight with her.

When the doors opened, she stopped for a moment to take in the sight, which was barely anything as it was almost pitch black. She checked her watch to see that it was 11:41 in the evening, making her a good 19 minutes early to the start of the shift. She activated her flashlight and cautiously entered the pizzeria, almost tiptoeing through the dark place, trying to get a good view of everything she deemed suspicious, which was just about the entire place if she was being honest. She checked the time again, and it felt so quick as three minutes had already passed when she made her way past the characters’ stage.

She entered the main hall for the first time that night, and she was a bit surprised to see the door open, but she dismissed her suspicions. It was at this point that Padmé crouched as she walked, and she soon turned left to enter the party hall which would lead to the office. Padmé winced at her conscious telling her to just make a break for the office rather than going through cautiously. She let out a deep breath before making a run for the office, ignoring all the party rooms, and she eventually found herself behind the security guard’s desk.

She looked for new things, but she saw nothing new. It was just the same as when she saw it the last time she was here.

Time passed, and when the clock turned to 12 midnight, she could feel a change in the atmosphere, in the energy. It was cold and…unwelcoming if she was being honest. Only now did she remember that she had a monitor to check on the security footage, so she did. There was a minimap on the screen highlighting which camera she was in. She was looking at the main stage which was likely the default camera. She looked through the cameras for a bit and realized she could barely see anything. Out of curiosity, she tapped on the screen and saw it light up, and she assumed it was an in-built flashlight on the camera that she activated.

Padmé was surprised that time was flying by rather quickly for her. 12AM quickly passed by, but if she was being honest, it only made her feel more tense and scared. She kept running through the cameras, looking for anything happening, holding the monitor close to her at all times. It was only a few minutes after the clock got to 1AM that she heard something. It sounded like footsteps, the loud and heavy type that she knew would belong to something that _wasn’t_ human.

She ran through the cameras before checking on the main stage, and it was the blue bunny who’d disappeared. She heard her own gasp as she noticed this, and all of a sudden, she felt cold. She felt a presence nearby, so she took out her flashlight and pointed it towards the party hall.

_Nothing._

She pointed it towards the vent to her left.

_Nothing._

She pointed it towards the other vent.

_Nothing._

She let out a sigh of relief before turning back to the monitor and running through the security cameras again.

“AH!”, she practically jumped as she flashed to one of the cameras in the party rooms, and the blue bunny was staring right at the camera. She could feel her heartbeat speeding up. She checked the time and saw that it was quarter to 2 in the morning, and it didn’t take her long to remember that she would be stuck here until 6AM. She groaned lightly when she remembered how long she’d be trapped here.

She kept her monitor on the party room the bunny was in, almost as if putting herself in a staring contest against it. She could already feel sweat threatening to flow down if she kept this going. Not long after, static filled the screen, and she panicked and spammed the screen, trying to make the static clear out. Eventually, it did, but by then, the bunny was gone. Padmé could feel herself catch her breath and skip a heartbeat. She looked through the footage again.

After checking the halls, vents, and cameras for a good minute, she found the bunny in the party room connected to the vent to her right, getting ready to crawl inside the vent. Padmé’s heartbeats sped up, and she was really getting scared now. She didn’t have any idea on what to do if it showed up in the vent, likely staring at her with heartless eyes. She then looked down at the desk and wondered if hiding under it would help her cause. It’s not like she didn’t have any other thing she could try, however, so she might as well try it.

As she thought of this…

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Her eyes widened before she took the monitor into her hands and looked at the camera in the vents. There was nothing until she activated the flashlight, and it was there, crawling in the vents, making its way into her open office. She prepared to duck underneath her office desk. She shined her flashlight at the vent to her right, and her heart skipped a beat as her eyes met with the heartless ones of the mechanical rabbit, decorated to be meant for children, and just like that, she went down, hiding underneath her desk. She got even more scared when the lights continually fluctuated.

_Bzz…_

_Bzzzzzz…._

The lights soon stopped fluctuating, and it stayed on now. She also heard the same footsteps getting farther and farther away, so she slowly went back to her chair now, letting out a big sigh of relief as she did. She looked through the cameras again and saw that the bunny was back on the stage, but in turn, the chicken character wasn’t, so Padmé ran through the cameras again to find it in the main hall. What scared her wasn’t its presence, however, but rather the fact that the chicken lacked its beak…and its eyes, revealing an eerie, small white light in its place. Padmé checked the time later, and it was 4 in the morning already. Time flew very fast, but when she wasn’t looking at it, time felt like it went by forever and ever.

It was around half past 4 when it moved, and Padmé saw it move into a party room. She was still scared, obviously, but she could feel herself settling in ever so slightly now at the very least. She began her stare-down against it. It was still looking at her, and while Padmé knew she was the one who could see through the camera, she had an anxious feeling, as if she was being watched through the camera and monitor as well, as if it knew exactly where she was and what she was doing, as if it was so well-aware of what she was up to. If there’s one thing she knew, it’s that she should’ve settled for that janitor job at the local mall.

It was around 5 when it moved again, and Padmé was close to losing it all when she learned this. She ran through the cameras but couldn’t find anything, but she nearly jumped when she shined the flashlight at the hallway in front of her, seeing the beakless machine staring down at her. She was practically frozen in place at this point, almost blindly pointing the flashlight towards the hallway. Her flashlight flickered, almost giving her a heart attack, but when it cleared up and gave a solid shine again, it was gone.

She looked through the cameras, and it didn’t take long for her to find it in the party room connected to the vent to her left, ready to crawl inside in similar fashion to the bunny. All she was really doing now was praying that 6AM would come by much quicker than she thought because she was desperately needing it. She knew she had to hide under the desk again if it would show up at the vent opening.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Padmé looked at the vent camera, and it was indeed crawling in the vent. 6AM had to come by around now as she couldn’t wait any longer. It had to come. She needed it. She really did.

_5:57 AM_

_5:58 AM_

_5:59 AM_

_6:00 AM_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm a bit ahead of schedule, I might as well post Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Luke and Leia were extremely excited and almost giddy for the birthday party they were about to attend. Anakin could practically see them jumping in their seats as he drove them there, and he couldn’t help but smile at the happy faces of his twin children. He prided in having children with the most infectious of smiles, and he never let that idea down for one single day, especially not today. They were attending the birthday party of one of their friends, Vic, and of course, Vic loved the pizzeria, which is why his birthday party was to be set at Freddy’s rather than any other place, but it’s not like Anakin minded that he’d take his kids there as well though.

It didn’t take long before he drove up to the parking lot of the place, and it was relatively full, but he did manage to find an empty parking spot in the crowded area. He could already feel that the party was about to begin in a good few minutes, so he may have to get moving. Anakin wondered if he’d know someone inside, but it didn’t take long for him to put that at the back of his mind.

“We’re here!”, Anakin chirped. “Get yourselves ready.”

“YAY!”, the kids cheered.

“Do you have your gifts with you?”, Anakin asked.

Luke and Leia nodded, “Yes, Daddy!”

“Are you two ready?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

He chuckled before getting out of the car to help get his kids out as well, “Alright, let’s go, you two.”

He then bent down to kiss the two before they began walking to the building, “God, I love you two so much.”

Leia giggled, “We love you too, Daddy.”

“We love you too, Daddy,” Luke repeated. “Thanks for bringing us here!”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Anakin chuckled. “I haven’t brought you two out to places in a while, so it’s really nothing but fair.”

“Do you think he’ll like our gifts?”, Leia asked nervously. “What if he doesn’t like it?”

“He will,” Anakin reassured her. “I know he will. Besides, it’s better to have a subpar gift over a bad one.”

She sighed, “Okay.”

The guard present there pushed open the door for the three of them, and Anakin, Luke, and Leia entered promptly. Luke and Leia were giddy with excitement once they saw all the fun things they could do while at the party, but Anakin’s first thought was that he needed to find a place to sit down. He led the three to an unused table relatively far from the main stage, but the three could still see the main stage and the characters on it with relative ease, so Luke and Leia didn’t mind.

“Can we put our gifts on that table?”, Luke asked Anakin, pointing to a table full of birthday gifts. “It looks like that’s where all the gifts are.”

He nodded with a smile before standing up, “Yep, let’s go place the gifts there.”

“Yeah!”

____________________

Padmé entered the pizzeria. She really had nothing to do and decided she should simply stay there. As a staff member, she was allowed to do so. She searched through the rules, and nothing there stated she couldn’t stay there during her free hours. It would be a good idea to stay and see how a party goes. Funny enough, the party was taking place relatively late. It happened in the early evening or afternoon, just barely missing out on making it past the time of dinner, but it wasn’t necessarily very late as it wasn’t reaching into double-digit hours like 10 or 11 in the evening. As she examined it, the party was for a young boy named Vic.

It was at this time that she remembered that Sabé had a child and aforementioned child would also likely be attending this party, so she began looking for her. There weren’t that many people at the moment, so she assumed most were likely going to be late as the party would be beginning soon, albeit a very late party. _Seriously? Why would a kids’ party be taking place so late? Don’t they have classes tomorrow? This seemed like a very bad idea._

She kept looking for her friend but couldn’t find her, but she did find someone who very much caught her eye. It was a young man, likely younger than Sabé by a year or two but definitely seemed older than her, but not by a longshot. He wore a leather jacket paired with jeans and white shoes. He had long, wavy brown hair to finish off the look. He was leading two kids who seemed like his to a table full of gifts for the celebrant. She thought the man looked like a masterpiece, and she really wanted to approach the man and talk to him, but it was clear she had no business with this, she’ll definitely stick out like a sore thumb.

She had her uniform in a bag of hers, likely all messed up inside, but luckily, nobody could see the mess that was the insides of her bag. Not long after that, the party began.

____________________

The party was definitely taking longer than Anakin had expected. Not that he wasn’t enjoying it, he thought that it was perfectly fine. In fact, he got to take part in some of the games in it, so it’s not like he wasn’t sat there for the entire time. If he was just sitting there though, he was very observant of the animatronics. Freddy’s was heavily praised for being a step ahead of the competition, using technology in the form of these animatronic entertainers to their advantage, and Anakin could now see why. Despite that, he still believed that the animatronics felt off. During the eating times, the animatronics would get off the stage and interact with children and adults alike, but they acted very…weird around adults. One time, the bear (likely Freddy, that would be common sense) approached him and looked down at him for a moment, and Anakin was looking unfazed. A few seconds into the awkward staring, Freddy’s eyes widened, which nearly made Anakin jump. He could’ve sworn Freddy shook before leaving him alone. There really was something off with these animatronics.

It took a while before it was free time once again. The animatronics started roaming around, and this time, the white fox character (whom Anakin had seen literally torn apart on the floor earlier in the afternoon) was roaming around with the others, but its life didn’t really last long as the kids charged at the fox and began dismantling it. A few minutes later, the poor thing was mangled beyond recognition, leaving nothing but the head still on its endoskeleton. In fact, Anakin almost felt sympathy for the thing. The _thing_ found itself in the center of the room, in front of everyone’s eyes, clearly humiliated if it had feelings.

Anakin made his way over to Luke and Leia who both wanted to get close to the mangled animatronic, “Don’t go near it.”

Leia frowned as she looked up to her father, “Why?”

“It could be dangerous,” he replied. “In fact, it **is** dangerous. I mean, just look at all the wires and…metal on the floor. I don’t want you two getting anywhere near it, especially because it’s really looking like it’ll malfunction.”

“But, Daddy, all of the kids are going near it,” his son protested. “Why can’t we?”

“Because it’s dangerous, and all of the kids going near it are the ones in the wrong.”

He sighed with a frown, “Alright, then.”

“You two can just check it out from here,” he compromised, patting their shoulders before he stood up. “Just don’t go near it, and you’ll be fine. How about you two wait here? I just want all the kids to move away from it.”

“Okay,” the two nodded, and Anakin smiled before he sauntered to the kids playing and examining with the mangled animatronic.

“All of you, move away from it,” Anakin said calmly, gesturing his hands for the kids to move away. “It’s dangerous.”

 _“NO!”_ , he heard one of the kids reply, difficult to hear with the noise of the area. Still, he kept trying to get them to move away. He turned around to see Luke and Leia still trying to observe the character, watching keenly. He gave them a small, reassuring smile before looking back at what was going on.

_TUUUUNG! TSSSK!_

The kids around screamed in horror as one of their playmates fell to the floor, a large wound on her head. Blood ran down the side of her head as the animatronic kept twitching and glitching out before eventually dying out and deactivating. The child had been bit by the mangled animatronic, and it didn’t take a genius to know that the child was dead. Anakin pushed all the kids out of the way as there was no point in being calm now.

Anakin’s instinct then kicked in as the alarms rung, and he quickly took control of the situation.

It was then that Anakin realized he couldn’t find Luke and Leia anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin was running through all the people. The people in the pizzeria blended in with the crowd and police, which made it even more of a struggle to find his kids. Luke and Leia had disappeared when the entire party fell into chaos, and Anakin could only keep it under so much control. He was so close to panicking countless times, but he forced himself to keep his cool and to try and approach this with an unfazed head. He tried his best to avoid getting the attention of the police knowing they’d be after him and would be wanting his help, but right now, he was wanting his children, and wanting them badly. He _had_ to find them.

It took a good few minutes when he’d see that beautiful woman that caught his eye earlier, hugging and rubbing the backs of two children likely of the same age, with one being a boy and the other being a girl. Instantly, he knew that was his children, so he practically dashed to the sight. He ran through the crowd, trying not to run into anyone but not being hesitant to push one aside if they were getting in his way. He ignored people getting his attention, likely his colleagues, as he desperately wanted to see his children.

“Luke? Leia?”, Anakin called out their names with a calm voice.

The teary-eyed kids turned around, sniffling, and it was indeed them. Luke replied, “D-Daddy?”

Anakin gave a relieved smile, “Yes, it’s me.”

He bent the knee to be able to hug the two, and they cried into his shoulders, “It’s okay, it’s alright, Daddy’s here now. I’m here now, okay? Everything will be fine.”

“We were so scared,” Leia sobbed.

Anakin sighed, “I know, sweetie. I was scared, too, _very_ scared.”

“W-we didn’t know where you were,” Luke choked out.

“I’m sorry” was all Anakin could reply.

When the two finished their hug, still crying as they clung onto Anakin’s hand, Anakin began speaking to Padmé, “Hey, thank you, really, you don’t know how thankful I am.”

She nodded and smiled, “It’s okay. I mean, it’s the least I could do. Besides, the two of them basically clung onto me when they couldn’t find you, and it’s not like I could just leave them there.”

Anakin smiled as well, “Well, I suppose you’re right. Anyway, I was wondering if you…witnessed the, uh, accident. I’m a detective as well and will be working on this now that I’ve found the kids.” He then pulled out his wallet to show her his badge, and she nodded in response. “Would you be fine to come with me?”

“Of course,” she answered. “That would be fine, no problem.”

____________________

“ANAKIN!”, Obi-Wan called him out once again once he saw his younger colleague making his way to the small group.

Anakin didn’t reply until he and his kids made it to him, “What is it?”

The older detective raised an eyebrow, “We’ve been out here trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he replied sarcastically. “I’m sorry that I have kids to take care of!”

Obi-Wan sighed and conceded, “Oh, well, at least you’re here now. Qui-Gon wants to talk to you.”

He nodded before walking over to his superior, “Sir, you…asked to see me?”

Qui-Gon turned around from the cop he was talking to and gave a small smile, “Ah, Anakin, yes, I have.”

“So…?”

“You know how I feel about unwilling people being in charge of investigations, right?”

“Yes,” Anakin answered. “You don’t like to put people who don’t want to be in charge of investigations in charge of it.”

“Mhm, and I’ve asked everyone. They all either think you should be in charge or don’t want it.”

He nearly gaped, “S-sir? Is t-this going where I think it’s go-oing?”

Qui-Gon nodded, “Yes, I’m putting you in charge of this. Are you willing to take this?”

Anakin stopped for a few seconds to think before coming up with his answer, “Yes, sir, I am.”

“That’s good to hear. Well, I suppose you could get started now.”

He turned around, looking to Padmé, “I guess it’s a good thing I have my first witness.”

Qui-Gon patted his shoulder, “You get started now, son.” He then walked off, looking to talk to more people.

“So, uh, would it be fine if I call you by your first name when I do my little interview?”, Anakin asked Padmé.

“That would be fine, and my name is Padmé.”

“You can call me Anakin. Tell you what, how about you take a seat over there?”, he pointed to a bench nearby. “I just need to call my kids’ auntie to come pick them up.”

____________________

Anakin called Ahsoka.

_ANAKIN: Hello?_

_AHSOKA: Skyguy, hey, I heard the news. Shit, are you alright?_

_ANAKIN: Yep, the kids are alright, too. I have detective work to do, so could you do me a favor and pick up the kids, maybe watch them for the night?_

_AHSOKA: Of course, of course, don’t worry about it. I’ll head on right over._

_ANAKIN: Thanks, Snips, you’re the best._

He ended the call and began talking to his twin children, “Hey, you guys, Auntie ‘Soka will bring you two home tonight, okay? She’ll stay there and watch over you.”

“Daddy, please, I don’t want to leave you,” Luke said. “Please, we’re scared.”

He sighed, “I’d love to stay with you two, but I have work to do and can’t have you guys staying here.”

“Can Auntie ‘Soka at least stay with us in our rooms?”, Leia asked, looking for a compromise. “We’re still very scared.”

He smiled in an attempt to reassure them, “Of course, she will. Just ask her, and I’m sure she’ll do that.”

“O-okay, when are you gonna come back?”

Not wanting to lie, he shrugged, “I’m not sure, really. If everything goes well, I’ll be back by morning, okay?”

“Alright,” the two of them replied, both looking down and sad.

____________________

It was around two minutes later after his little chat with the twins when Ahsoka arrived. Padmé still sat patiently on the bench, likely trying to get her thoughts together as Ahsoka got out of the car and ran over to Anakin.

“Jesus Christ, the news was all over this,” Ahsoka pointed out. “I’m glad you’re all alright. That was a fucking mess.”

“It was and still is,” Anakin agreed before patting the backs of Luke and Leia. “Alright, you two go with Auntie ‘Soka now.”

“Auntie ‘Soka, can you stay in our room today?”, Luke asked, a sad look still on her face. “We’re scared.”

Ahsoka kissed their foreheads, “Oh, of course, that won’t be a problem. Let’s just go, so you two can get some rest.”

“Oh, I almost forgot about school,” Anakin said.

She looked up at her older brother, “If you don’t come home by tomorrow, should I take them there?”

Anakin thought for a moment before shaking his head, “No, they’ll be absent tomorrow. It’s pretty clear that they’re traumatized, and I don’t want to stack onto it with stress.”

Ahsoka nodded, “Alright, well, bye now.”

“Bye, Snips,” he replied with a small wave before turning to his witness. “Alright, Padmé, are you ready now?”

She sighed before looking up at him, “Yes, I am.”

He sat down next to her, a notepad and pen in hand, “Alright, well, let’s get started: What’s your full name?”

“Padmé Natalie Naberrie Amidala,” she answered.

He wrote it down before asking his next question, “Okay, so tell me exactly what happened from your perspective. Only tell me what you remember, not what you’re not sure of.”

“Well, in this party, there were kids crowding this broken robot character. It was a fox character, I think, and one kid got too close to it. The character, uh, glitched out and…bit the side of her head. Then, everything turned into chaos. It was horrible.”

“Okay, alright, is there anything important that I should know that happened after the main incident?”, he asked.

“Um, nothing really, apart from your kids clinging onto me, but I don’t think they’re exactly what to talk about here,” she replied.

“I see,” he pursed his lips for a moment. “Do you have any relation to this place? Do you…work here or something like that?”

She sighed before nodding, “Yes, yes, I do.”

“And, your job here?”

“Night Guard, 12 to 6,” she answered. “That’s my job here.”

“Would it be fine if I get your contact number? I’d like to be able to talk to you if I have any more questions for later.”

“Sure, I don’t mind,” she said before giving him her number, and Anakin wrote it down.

“Great,” he smiled lightly. “That should be it. You’re free to go unless you have anything else you need.”

She shook her head before standing up, “Uh, alright, I’ll…go now.”

“I’m sorry for having to make you stay a while,” he apologized.

“No, no, it’s fine,” she reassured him with a small smile. “After all, you’re just doing your job.”

“Okay, have a good night, then.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was 11 in the evening now for Anakin. He had a mug full of coffee with him ever since coming back to his office that evening. He hadn’t pieced together much, and he really was under no obligation to be staying up that late, but it was clear that he didn’t get the memo as he was doing just that. He’d interviewed a few more witnesses other than Padmé and had their answers with him, and now, he was busy trying to look for the cause of the accident, namely the person or company who’d developed the animatronics that Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza were using. He was planning on contacting Padmé seen as she’d likely still show up for work today. It didn’t come to him that the place still hadn’t been temporarily shut down for investigations, but the company stated they would temporarily close starting Saturday (it was currently Wednesday, roughly 45 minutes before midnight).

He had the option to call Padmé seen as she would likely still be awake for work, and he was heavily contemplating on doing that. Part of him even wanted to show up there himself to investigate and work on his case in an attempt to find more evidence and learn more secrets. Right now, he was looking at a relatively empty corkboard, having only a few papers pinned to it with the news article regarding the death in the pizzeria at the very center of it. He still had a few papers to pin, but right now, he was just looking for more things.

It was almost 15 minutes until midnight when he finally decided to contact Padmé.

_PADME: Hello?_

_ANAKIN: Hello._

_PADME: Oh, uh, Anakin, correct?_

_ANAKIN: Yes, yes._

_PADME: Do you need anything? I assume you do._

_ANAKIN: Well, not really, but I do want to investigate the place._

_PADME: Look, come midnight, these animatronics…come to life, and they want to KILL you._

_ANAKIN: Really? That sounds quite hard to believe._

_PADME: Really! I take it from experience!_

_ANAKIN: Okay, okay, okay._

_PADME: Alright, well, if you really want to come here, you’re going to let me stay with you._

_ANAKIN: No, it’s too dangerous._

_PADME: I’ve done this, what, a good amount of times before. I can survive. The question is if you can._

_ANAKIN: Ugh…_

_PADME: Look, I can help you with this, but you have to let me stay with you, and you have to get here before midnight unless you want to run through the place as they go after you. I’ll meet you at the entrance, but I’m gonna go inside 5 minutes before midnight, and it’ll be up to you to follow if you’re late._

_ANAKIN: Alright, I’m on my way._

He ended the call and quickly began preparing his few things to head there. He prepared a flashlight, camera, notepad, and a few other essentials. Believe it or not, there weren’t many people still in the precinct that evening, so getting out without getting caught or questioned would be relatively easy. The problem was that he couldn’t use his car as that would run the risk of him being noticed. Now, some may say he’s overprepared, but really, especially in a place that is said to be dangerous, when can someone be too prepared?

____________________

He was coming up to the pizzeria roughly 7 minutes before midnight. He stopped by the quiet parking lot for a bit to try and look for Padmé, and he saw her sat by a bench near the entrance. He ran over to her, waving an arm to try and get her attention, and she looked up and noticed him. She gave him a small smile that he didn’t notice before he finally got to her.

“Alright, I’m here,” he said. “What now?”

She checked the watch, “I guess now might be a good time to get inside. Do you have a flashlight with you?”

He nodded, “Yes, yes, I do.”

“Use it then,” she replied. “The more light we have, the better.”

“Why?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Tell me, would you rather go through this place blind or not?”

Anakin slowly nodded, “Yeah, that’s a good point.”

“Come on, let’s get going.”

Padmé unlocked the doors, and the two entered the place. The two were rather scared at the sight of the bloody mangled animatronic still on the floor, and the decorations from the party were either scattered everywhere due to the chaos from earlier unfolding or still hung on the walls or placed wherever they were at in the party. Since neither of them wanted to make a lot of noise, the scattered decorations were no help for the two of them, but they kept going, albeit a lot slower than their already-slow pace.

They were crouched as they moved, and Anakin pointed his flashlight towards Padmé’s blindspots, and she did the same for him. Padmé was tempted to check the time but decided otherwise knowing that doing so would, ironically, be a waste of time in itself, but she eventually did when Anakin asked for it. The two came to a halt when they reached party hall.

“So, why did we stop?”, Anakin asked.

“Alright, do you want to make a break for the office over there or take it slowly?”, she countered. “I usually do the latter.”

“Latter it is then,” he answered confidently.

“Okay, on my mark, 3. 2. 1. Now!”

Anakin and Padmé sprinted to the office, and soon enough, they were behind the security guard’s desk that Padmé was now essentially used to.

“So, what now?”, Anakin asked.

“We stay here and try and survive until 6AM,” she answered.

“What?! Six hours?!”

“Why? Do you wanna go places?! If you wanna get yourself killed, go ahead!”, she exclaimed, ignorant of the fact that it was now 12AM. “I will not be held accountable for your death, however.”

“You don’t need to,” he quipped. “I’m not dying anyway.”

She groaned, “Don’t get cocky, please. Trust me, you’re walking yourself right into suicide.”

“If succeeding will do me good, then I might as well,” he replied. “I have everything I need.”

She facepalmed herself before conceding to the enthusiastic Anakin, “Well, if you really wanna go places, it’s best you leave now rather than leave later when all the goddamned things are awake and very much alive. I’d also say that you try not to get into their view. Where do you plan on going to though?”

“Uh, the maintenance room,” he answered.

“Just for the record, the animatronics are alive and want to kill you as well,” she pointed out casually.

“What?! Aren’t they supposed to be old models?!”

“They are, but they’re still somehow moving!”

He groaned before leaving, “Wish me luck!”

“That fucker’s insane,” she muttered to herself.

____________________

Anakin paused in one of the four party rooms connected to the party hall. He paused there to try and think things through and think of what he would do if he encountered one of them. Part of him thought that shining a flashlight at one of them would probably blind them considering the night vision that they likely have, but if it didn’t entirely stop them, it should at least stun or delay them. One of his other ideas was to hide under a table in the party room, and he saw it as the most viable and logical option, and if he was being honest, anyone else would’ve thought the same.

_BUNG!_

Anakin jumped after hearing the door to what he assumed was the Parts & Service room bursting open.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

He sank into the corner as he heard its footsteps coming from outside the room. Just as that happened, he heard more, albeit with a lower tone and quieter.

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

He then quietly crawled over to the doorway and nearly jumped when more thumping came as a brown bear character of sorts came marching by, and as he examined it, it looked broken, old, torn apart, _withered_. He wanted to see how Padmé would fend it off, but that was too much of a risk on his own, and the last thing he wanted was to be killed because of being just that one bit too curious.

He moved back to where he was hiding in under the impression that more of those animatronics would come out, and indeed, it did, but when the thumping came passing by, he saw a character from the main stage coming by. It was a shiny brown bear decorated as the perfect kids’ mascot, a fitting and perfect replacement for the more withered one that he saw come by earlier. He did have to admit, however, that the newer version went much slower than the older one, and just as he thought that to himself…

“Anakin,” someone whispered into his ear.

Anakin jumped before turning to see who it was, “Padmé?! What are you doing here?! I thought you didn’t want to come.”

“I didn’t,” she sighed. “But, you’re lucky I’m heavily compelled to protect you.”

He nodded, “Well, I guess I could use the help.”


	7. Chapter 7

“So, what’s the plan?”, Padmé asked.

He raised an eyebrow judgingly, “I was kind of assuming you had one.”

“I mean, I guess I do, but where exactly do you plan to go? Still parts & service?”

“Still the maintenance room, or rather, the parts and service room,” he confirmed. “I still wanna check that place out. It seems very, very interesting if you ask me, and also very suspicious as well.”

“Okay, okay.”

The two were silent for a few moments, likely just trying to get a grasp of things and to analyze the deadly situation that they found themselves in.

“So, you said you had a plan, huh? What is it?”, Anakin broke the silence. “You know, it might be a good idea to tell me sometime in the near future.”

She rolled her eyes before she began explaining, “Alright, if you want to get to the parts & service room, you’re going to need to time it right. I’ve been in there before, and there’s a room that basically splits the area into two. Those animatronics in there, from what I remember, never go in there. I’ve never been into that other room before, but then again, neither have you, and besides, a room like that is practically asking to reveal its secrets to us.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan,” he agreed. “But, how would we exactly get into the main room in the first place? It’s a one-way entry.”

“When they leave my office, they tend to go back where they come from and deactivate for a few minutes. Like I said, we have to time it right.”

The detective nodded, “Okay, I got it.”

The two stayed in the room for a good amount of minutes, nearly an entire hour as they intently watched the characters enter the office and leave promptly, heading back where they came from and deactivating for a few minutes. That was when Padmé tapped Anakin’s shoulder before whispering, “Let’s go, Anakin.”

Anakin nodded before the two stood up and tiptoed their way to parts & service, ignoring the animatronic that was in the office at that very moment, and Anakin winced as he pushed the door to parts & service just that little bit, leading it to make a terribly noisy sound. When the door was opened enough for him, he and Padmé made a break for the other room, and when they entered and shut the door behind them, the room was completely dark.

“So fucking dark,” he muttered. “Do you see any light switch anywhere?”

Padmé turned her flashlight on and looked around the room, and after a few seconds of looking, she found a switch and pointed to it, “Over there, by the corner of this…place.”

He snorted before running to it, “That’s conveniently placed.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” she agreed to his sarcasm right before he turned it on. “Holy crap.”

“It’s a bunch of…arcade machines,” he observed. “Dirty ones, old ones for sure.”

Padmé glanced around. It was full of old arcade machines, all of which have the characters on it, but they weren’t the kiddie ones that they saw on the stage, rather the more fixed versions of the withered characters that crowded parts & service. They were all old, had cobwebs and dust all over it, and they smelled horrible. It was very clear to her that nobody’s been in here in a long time. The first thing she was looking for after that was an electrical socket to try and see if the arcade machines still worked.

“Do you think we should try and turn some of them on?”, she asked. “I’m not sure, but I’m wondering what you’re thinking.”

“I think we should just look around and see if we find anything,” he suggested. “I still have my camera with me, so doing that would be nice.” He opened the bag he had with him to pull out a camera.

“Okay, yeah, let’s look around,” she agreed, looking at the table and drawers placed against one of the walls in the room. “How about we check out this table?”

She nearly forgot to lock the door behind them.

Anakin sauntered to the drawers by the table and pulled them open, shining his flashlight into them as the light in the room wasn’t too bright. He saw a whole bunch of papers and newspapers inside, and he took them all out and laid them flat on the table. Padmé came over as she wanted to take a look at it herself, and she asked if he would let her look, “Can I take a look at it?”

He nodded, “Sure, you can have all the newspapers.”

“Thanks,” she replied as Anakin gave her all the newspapers that were bundled into the drawer, and she began looking into them.

_Major accident causes shutdown of Fredbear’s Family Diner!_

_Millionaire Sheev Palpatine buys Fredbear’s Family Diner!_

_Fazbear Entertainment: The Rebranding of Fredbear’s Family Diner_

_Fazbear Entertainment CEO signs deal with major robotics company_

_Fazbear Entertainment to open first branch since rebranding_

_Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza: The Grandest Reopening_

“All of them are about this place,” Padmé observed before gesturing to Anakin to come over. “Here, take a look.”

Anakin moved next to her and looked at the newspapers before nodding, “You’re right. I still haven’t gotten who provided the animatronics for them though, and one of these is just about that provider.”

“Want to take a look at it?”, she asked.

“Yep.”

She handed him the newspaper regarding the robotics company, and he began reading into its article.

_As of February 23, 1986, Fazbear Entertainment CEO Sheev Palpatine has signed a business deal with Afton Robotics CEO William Afton, making Mr. Afton the designer of the animatronic characters that will be used in the up-and-coming Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, leaving behind the former designer, Henry Emily. “It’s definitely a big step forward for us to be able to work with this man,” Mr. Palpatine has said in an interview. “We are very lucky to have him be working with us._

“This is…interesting,” Anakin remarked. “I think I’ll keep this with me.”

“If you want, you can take a look at some others,” Padmé said before asking. “Did you find anything from the papers though?”

He shook his head, “No, well, nothing much, at least.”

She raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I found a paper with a first name on it,” he replied. “All it says is Henry.”

“Henry could be the Henry Emily in this newspaper. That might lead us to something. I’m not sure.”

He hummed in thought, “Tell you what, how about we look around the room for a bit? Scattered papers aren’t unusual, especially in such an old place like this.”

“Good idea,” she nodded, and the two looked around the room, looking around for any sort of papers that might be of good use and perhaps be another piece of the puzzle. Padmé checked the time, and they were still relatively clear of 6AM, so they didn’t really have to leave the place anytime soon.

Anakin then looked underneath the last arcade machine, and he stuck his arm in it as he saw what seemed to be a paper. After pulling what he saw out, his arm was covered in dust, but he did get the paper he was looking for under the arcade machine, “Aha! I got it!”

Padmé turned to look at him, “Got what?”

He showed the paper with a smug smile, “I got a paper.”

“Well, we might as well look at it.”

He chuckled, the triumphant smile still on his face as he laid the paper on the table, “Alright, let’s see what we have here.”

She squinted for whatever reason, “Well, if you ask me, that seems like an address, but an address to whom?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Maybe it could be this Henry’s address?”

He slowly nodded, “You know, now that I think about it, that does sound like it.”

Anakin stuffed the paper in his pocket after writing ‘Henry Emily (maybe)’ on it, “Well, how about we look through another newspaper?”

“Here you go,” she handed him the newspaper report regarding the ‘major accident.’

_Fredbear’s Family Diner, a popular children’s pizzeria to shut down due to major malfunction leading to the death of the birthday celebrant. As requested by the child’s parents, his name will not be disclosed, but police state that the child has had a large chunk of his head bitten off. The child initially came within proximity of the animatronic jaw due to him being lifted up by what many say are his brother and friends, meaning that this incident came from a prank._

“Poor kid,” Anakin murmured. “He didn’t deserve that.”

“I agree,” she sighed. “Can’t believe they’d do it like that. Oh, well, we’ve gotta leave soon. From what I’m seeing, it isn’t gonna be long before we make it to 6AM.”

He looked at the time himself, “Yeah, you’re right.”


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin was on his way back home now. He had to walk back to the police station to get his car before he could make his way back, however, and that delayed him, so he’d be getting back around half past 6, which would mean that he would likely get back in a time that his kids would still be asleep. He thought of this as he switched the radio on, playing calming music from one of his favorite bands to try and give him a more relaxing feel as he went back home as by the time he’d get back home, the first thing he would do was to practically faint and fall asleep on the bed, tired as can be after the mess that was last night.

The sun was already out as he pulled up in front of his house, and he let out a big sigh before leaning back into his seat for a few moments. After a bit of relaxing, he then pushed the car door open and made his way out, carrying his items with him. He was tempted to try and do more detective work, but if he was being honest, anyone at this point would have taken the logical choice of simply surrendering to some much-needed sleep, so he would take the logical choice.

Anakin took out his keys to open the door, and when he pushed in and walked through the quiet place, he neglected the suitcase he’d dropped on the floor. He sauntered to his room, practically stumbling up the stairs as he walked lousily. He groaned as he came up to the door of his room, and he nearly fell over when he pushed it open. He dropped the rest of the stuff he still had with him on the floor before falling to bed, too sleepy to get his clothes changed.

After all, it would’ve been a good idea to get some rest, wouldn’t it?

____________________

Padmé had just woken up after a good sleep to check when a knock came on the door. She was sat on the bed when she heard this, so she stretched her arms before sauntering over to the door to see who it was. She looked through the peephole and saw Sabé outside, so she opened the door before scratching her messy hair, trying to show that if she wanted to come over, she may have been a bit too early. “Hey, Sabé,” she greeted with a husky voice, still that way because of sleep. “You’re pretty early.”

“Wait, wait, did you come for work today?”, she asked. “You seem like you just woke up.”

“I just did,” she confirmed. “So, yes, I did come to work today.”

She raised an eyebrow, the smallest bit of concern on her face, “But, wasn’t there that accident? Did you really come for work?”

“I did,” Padmé sighed. “I know I shouldn’t have, but the good news is when I worked, I learned a lot of things…with the help of a detective who wanted to come by an investigate.”

“You? Doing detective work?”, Sabé scoffed. “I don’t think so.”

“I only helped him out because he would have been dead if I didn’t,” she pointed out dryly. “But, it came to a point where I got in on his investigation myself.”

“Was he one of those handsome one you’d see in movies?”, Sabé asked with a smirk. “Surely, you would’ve only agreed if he looked good.”

Padmé groaned before admitting, “He looked decent, but he’s not what you’re assuming. Seriously, why do you keep doing this?”

Sabé ignored her last statement to give a remark, “Looking decent is more than enough to win your heart.”

She groaned, albeit slightly louder this time, “It’s not that easy to win my heart, Sabé.”

“Oh, please, I can tell you he’s already won it before the game even started,” she quipped with a roll of her eyes. “Just the fact that you considered him decent-looking is more than enough.” Sabé then came in and sat on a couch, and Padmé sat on the one in front of her, still very much looking fresh (not fresh, rather) out of bed.

Padmé gave an eyeroll of her own before grabbing pictures of the papers she and Anakin had seen, “Here, take a look at these. He gave me pictures of them since he wanted the actual papers to himself, but still, I have myself my own small set of evidence.”

Her friend examined it for a bit before smirking, “You know, I think he likes you, too.”

“Really?”, Padmé placed her hand on her hips. “Heh, what makes you think that?”

“I don’t think the cops are really expected to give civilians a copy of evidence,” Sabé replied. “Yet, he was nice enough to give it to you.”

“I think he was just being generous.”

“Generosity is not something you’d expect in scary time.”

“Mhm,” Padmé replied dismissively. “What is it you want from me anyway?”

She shrugged, “Nothing much, really, I just wanted to come check on you considering I saw the news from yesterday. I’m glad to see you’re alright. That must’ve been fucking scary.”

She snorted, “It was.”

____________________

Anakin woke up to someone tapping him annoyingly, not giving him a chance to ignore it, and he groaned before acknowledging who it was, “Ahsoka? What the hell is it? I’m trying to get some sleep here if you haven’t yet realized.”

“Luke and Leia have been crying pretty much ever since they woke up, and I don’t know what to do,” she answered. “They’re saying they’re having nightmares and want to see you.”

He nodded weakly before replying, “Alright, alright, I’ll come over in a minute. I just need to get off before this turns into my deathbed. I’m full of sleepiness if you don’t know.”

“Alright,” Ahsoka went to the door. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Yeah, I think that’ll turn into five minutes,” he muttered as Ahsoka shut the door before sitting up and stretching his arms, a loud groan coming out as he did. “Well, today’s another day.”

____________________

Anakin entered the room to see Ahsoka trying to calm his kids down on the bed, “Hey, you two, what’s wrong?”

“DADDY!”, they jumped off the bed and hugged him with a sense of desperation. They cried as they hugged.

“What’s wrong?”, he repeated his question as he went down to hug them back. “Come on, tell me, I’m here.”

“We had a nightmare, both of us,” Leia answered, sobbing. “We even had the same dream apparently.”

“Okay,” he nodded before getting up and getting on one of the beds. “Sit with me, you two, let’s talk about it.”

They followed him onto the bed as Ahsoka left the three to have some private time.”

“So, what was your nightmare about?”, Anakin asked.

Luke moaned before answering, “It was a dream about what happened yesterday, Daddy. It was about the accident.”

“Yeah,” Leia agreed with a nod. “But, instead of the kid being bit, it was you, Daddy. We were so scared.” The two of them sobbed and cried simultaneously.

Anakin sighed before rubbing their backs, “Well, it’s not real, okay? Daddy’s safe, and Daddy’s alright. You don’t need to cry now, it’s okay.”

“But, there was one more thing,” she mumbled.

“What again?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“There was one more thing,” she repeated. “The nightmare wasn’t over.”

“What is it?”

“After the…accident, we weren’t taken by Padmé. We were taken by a man, and instead of being back home, they brought us to his house.”

“Do you know the man’s name?”, Anakin asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Luke nodded. “He said his name was Henry.”

Anakin’s eyes widened, his curiosity levels shooting up, “Okay, and he took you to his house, right?”. He knew he really shouldn’t be banking on a child’s dream to solve a case, but considering what he’d just seen a few hours ago, that may be the least of his concerns. He had the supposed address to this Henry, but he wasn’t sure if that was really going to be the right place.

“Yes.”

“Do any of you…remember what the house looks like?”

“Yes,” Leia answered. “W-we remember.”

“So, what does it look like, Leia? Tell me, it might be useful, you know?”

“It…had a green roof, I think, and it was mostly grey. The house seemed pretty old, too. I don’t remember much, really.”

Anakin turned to his son, “Luke, how was it from your view? Was it the same as Leia’s?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Did you see what was inside or did your dream end there?”

He shrugged, “No, Daddy, everything just ended there. I don’t remember anything else, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Anakin rubbed his back. “It’s fine. I’m just glad you two are fine now.”

“I…don’t remember much, but…it was pretty scary,” Leia said unspecifically. “That’s all I remember.”

“Okay,” Anakin nodded. “Thank you, you two. Um, I should prepare breakfast now, probably.”


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin was on his way to the pizzeria now and would be spending his second night there. He called Padmé saying that he wanted to visit that room again, and she was willing to do it as long as she could stay with him, so he let her. Like last time out, he wouldn’t be going there by car as he would easily be recognized by his colleagues, and like last time as well, he would leave his car parked by the station and simply walk to the pizzeria which as of today, was no longer open, but both of them knew Padmé wouldn’t be punished for doing her job and showing up for work.

He stopped as he saw the entrance to the pizzeria just across the street to look for Padmé, and she was on the same spot that she was at the last time: on the bench by the entrance. He waved as he saw and ran to her, trying to get her attention, “Hey, Padmé!”

Padmé turned, beamed at him, and gave him a small wave, “Anakin, hey, good evening.” She then stood up from the bench. “Well, well, well, I guess we are stuck together for another day in this mess.”

He chuckled, “I think today might be a bit more peaceful than last time out. I just have that feeling.”

She nodded in agreement, “I agree. After all, we’re just going to trap ourselves in the same room we did before. It shouldn’t be as hard as last time, I believe. I mean, we might as well sleep there, even.”

“Good idea,” he replied. “But, I think it might be a better idea to go inside now.”

“I agree,” she checked the time. “Well, we’re not running late, but we sure as hell aren’t running early either. Yep, we better get moving now.”

____________________

It took Padmé longer than usual, but she’d finally been able to push open the doors into the pizzeria. Both of them took out their flashlights and did their usual plan, but that was when Anakin stopped to ask a question, “Do we still have to pay a visit to the office or can we head straight to the room?”

“I think we’ll have to check up on the office first,” she replied. “Don’t worry, it won’t take long. We’ll be on our way to the backroom in short time.”

“Okay.”

The two crouched as they walked like they always did, and both were looking around to see if something had changed in the place. Both of them noticed how the place seemed dirtier than before, but the good thing was that sanitary duties were not for them.

“See anything?”, Padmé asked.

“Apart from the mess of children, no,” he replied.

She shrugged, “Well, we might as well go a bit faster.”

It didn’t take long before Anakin and Padmé found themselves in the office once again. They still had time to spare before the start of work, and it was only a few minutes until midnight when Padmé noticed a note on the table.

“Hmm, there’s a note on the table,” Padmé observed before taking it.

“What is it?”

She squinted as she began reading it, “It says, ‘Well, if you’re reading this, you’re probably at work and either ignored the fact that we were closed or just want that bonus check. Either way, if you’re already at work, it’s better off that you stay there rather than leave in the middle of the night. If you’re available tomorrow, you can come by, and I can hand over your paycheck – Boss’.”

Anakin smirked at Padmé, “Well, it looks like you’ll be getting a bonus.”

She sighed, a small smile on her face forming as well, “Well, better than nothing, am I right?”

“You are,” he agreed. “But, you know what else would be better?”

“What?”

“That we go to the backroom now,” he reminded her. “We’re kind of running out of time.”

“Oh, right.”

She left the note on the table, and the two then began making their way to the backroom. They only had three minutes before midnight came in, so they had to be fast. Anakin went through the vent, and Padmé followed him through. They could barely go through without having to crawl, resorting to crouching as they always did, and when they got past the vent shaft, they ended up in the usual party room. They looked through it, and it was still dirty, the walls stained with food and other things.

They left the room to go to the party room next to it, sneaking through the party hall with haste, and they found themselves in said party room shortly after. Not long after they got to the party room, Anakin initiated the break for the backroom. They bolted into parts & service just as they began hearing the old animatronics moving, gears shifting, and they burst into the backroom before violently shutting the door and turning on the lights.

“Okay, we’re back here now,” Anakin sighed after speaking. “I guess we’re safe.”

“Yeah,” she hummed awkwardly. “I guess we are, so I guess we begin investigating?”

“Yep, we should,” he nodded in agreement. “I have all the papers.”

“Alright, lay it down.”

He did as she said, laying down all the papers on the table, “Also, I…got something from my kids yesterday.”

“Luke and Leia?”

“Yes, them.”

She raised an eyebrow, “So, what did you get from them? I hope it’s something good.”

“Kind of,” he replied unspecifically. “The kids, uh, talked to me yesterday about a…nightmare that they had.”

“You’re going to base this off of a kid’s dream?”, she raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, “I mean, there’s been a lot worse that we’ve gone through, so this really should be the least of our concerns.”

“Alright, then, keep going.”

“So, uh, their nightmare was in the accident. In that, I…died, and it was someone else who took them, not you. I’m not trying to assume you took them, just saying. Anyway, back to the topic, it wasn’t you who took them, rather someone named Henry. I have a guess that this Henry is the one on the paper, and he led them to their house. The house apparently had a green roof and was pretty grey. I’m going to hope that this address we have leads us to a house similar to that.”

She slowly nodded before asking, “Do they know what’s inside the house?”

He shook his head, “Unfortunately, no, their dream ended there if I remember correctly.”

“Alright, okay, that’s…good to know.”

“Well, I guess that’s about it.”

“Okay, alright. Uh, did you read through all the papers?”

“Yep,” he nodded. “I finished them all.”

“So, did you, you know, learn anything…surprising or interesting?”

“Uh, I read through the newspaper about the…accident on Fredbear’s Family Diner.”

“So, what’s it about?”

“It’s…actually kind of similar to this one,” he pointed out. “Apparently, this one kid was being, uh, bullied by his brother and his friends, and he got raised up by said brother and friends up to jaw level of Fredbear. He, of course, begged for them to stop, but they didn’t, and when he got too close, it chomped down on him, and, well, you…know the rest.”

“Jesus Christ,” Padmé sighed, registering the mental image showing up in her head. “That sounds horrible. God, I’m sorry for him. I mean, imagine having that done to you by your own brother.”

“I’m sorry for him, too,” Anakin agreed. “And, it really does sound horrible.”

Padmé nodded before turning around, and her eyes widened at what she saw on the board, “Uh, w-what is that?”

Anakin turned around to see what she was pointing at, “What the fuck.”

 _It’s me_ , the markings on the wall said, and just as Anakin registered it, the black paint began dripping down from both the lettering and the ceiling.

“It’s me,” Padmé read aloud. “What in God’s name is that supposed to mean?”

_It’s me. It’s me._

Anakin looked around, “Do you hear that?”

_It’s me. It’s me._

“Yes,” she replied. “The hell?”

_It’s me. It’s me. Save me._

“It’s me, it’s me, save me,” Anakin repeated quietly.

Padmé turned around and jumped, running behind Anakin and holding onto him tightly, “HOLY CRAP!”

Anakin turned and jumped as well, slowly walking backwards, “What the…?”

It was yellow, _golden_ , even. The withered bear’s golden glow was contrasted with holes and loose wires scattered all throughout its outskirts. It was twitching violently as Anakin began to recognize its resemblance to the withered brown bear in parts & service, and it was sat on the floor, essentially limp with its folded legs and hands laid on the ground loosely. Its head was tilted downwards though both knew that if it had eyes, it would be staring right at them.

“Easy, easy bear,” Anakin trembled as he retreated backwards. “Easy, easy.”

“We have to get out of here,” Padmé whispered.

“Yes, yes, I know.”

_It’s me._


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin and Padmé burst out of the doorway as the golden bear began standing up in a puppet-like manner, all sloppy and inhuman. “AH!”, Padmé screamed as she saw a handless chicken-like animatronic lunge at her, clearly one of those who stayed in parts & service. Luckily for them, they barely dodged it as one of the others, a faceless purple bunny-like animatronic, began twitching, a clear sign of its awakening. Padmé held Anakin’s hand as he led her through the door of parts & service and into the main hall. The two stopped for a moment, trying to figure out where to go.

“Where to?”

“OUT OF HERE!”, Padmé screamed. “WE’VE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!”

He turned to her, ignorant of the clear dangers looming closer and closer, “What about our stuff?!”

She showed him her arm, “DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT, I HAVE THEM!”

He nodded, “Well, let’s go.” Anakin began running again, trailed by Padmé, and just as he looked back, he saw and heard the stomping of the dark, dirty, withered brown bear advancing behind them. Behind it was the faceless bunny from earlier, and he could barely recognize a reddish, foxlike animatronic next to it. Anakin turned back to where they should be running to, and they got running again.

_THUMP. THUMP._

They kept running.

Running.

More running.

More stomping.

They ran through the doorway leading to the main party area. Anakin and Padmé froze at the sight.

It was a lanky black _thing_ , likely a puppet of some sort, floating in between the two long tables. It was making gestures of sorts towards the floating scraps of the mangled animatronic that bit the kid a few nights ago. Anakin and Padmé could feel a shift of energy in them as the lanky creature turned towards them, its white mask’s smile concealing whatever was its true reaction to the pair’s presence.

Just as Anakin and Padmé wanted to retreat…

_THUMP._

The door behind them, the one that led to the main hall, firmly shut. Padmé shivered at the gust of the cold hovering over them from the door shutting.

The two of them were practically frozen as the mangled animatronic with a white shine peering through the eyeholes in the mask fell on the floor, causing a loud clatter, and just after that, the puppet brought its attention to the pair. It began floating towards them, and Anakin and Padmé backed up against the wall with Padmé clinging onto the man beside her. Anakin gave her a quick look before looking back at the lingering danger getting closer and closer.

Anakin shook as the puppet laid its black, thin fingers on Anakin’s left cheek, the feeling of a change in energy coming again, and Padmé did the same as it laid its other ‘hand’ on her right cheek. The dotted white eyes in its eyeholes disappeared for a bit.

“How lovely you two would be,” it cooed softly. “Oh, so lovely.”

 _What is it talking about?_ , Anakin thought.

It let out what Anakin registered as a small chuckle, “Oh, you two are still so oblivious.”

 _Oblivious to what?_ , Padmé thought.

“Find him. Stop him. Do not let history repeat itself. Don’t let it happen a second time. Find him. Stop him. When you do, be happy. Find him. Stop him. Stop it.”

Anakin and Padmé slowly nodded before they both blacked out.

The last thing they could remember was one word going through their heads.

_Afton._

____________________

Padmé’s eyes fluttered open. It was a sunny, happy day from what it seemed through the curtain. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get herself fully awake, and when she did, she began to feel someone’s arm draped over here. She had to admit that whoever this man (or perhaps woman) was, their arm laid over her made her feel safe, protected, and… _loved._

Padmé laid a hand on her head, now feeling the headache she had as she ran through her memory.

_I am Padmé Skywalker. I am 26 years old. I was struggling to find a job to get through summer until I found a job at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. I am working with Anakin Skywalker, a detective and my husband, to discover truths behind the pizzeria I work in. The last thing I remember is being…touched by a puppet of some kind._

_Padmé…Skywalker?_

_26 years old?_

_A detective and my husband?_

_What?_

Padmé instantly turned around to see who the man who was sleeping with her was, “A-Anakin?”

His eyes fluttered open as well, and his eyes widened as he recognized who it was he was likely sleeping with, “Padmé?”. He quickly got off the bed and got to his feet before he began to apologize, “Shit, I’m s-so sorry. I-I didn’t know. I just…blacked out and…this.”

She stood up as well before narrowing her eyes, “Why are you sorry for sleeping with your wife?”. Her eyes then widened before covering her mouth, clearly not intending to say those words.

Anakin wanted to say something about it but rather decided to change the topic, “Uh, j-just where exactly are we?”

“We’re at our house,” she answered. “What the…?”

He looked to a portrait hanging over low shelves, “Is that…us?”. It was an admittedly lovely picture of the two of them. Anakin was wearing a dark-colored American suit along with a checkered red necktie under it. His hands were laid on Padmé’s. Padmé wore an unmistakable white dress with a necklace and earrings. Her hands, which were being relatively covered by Anakin’s, held onto a bouquet of mixed flowers.

“That’s a wedding portrait, Ani,” she pointed out. _Ani?_

“Our wedding portrait,” he added. “What the hell?”

“What exactly do you remember?”, she asked.

He shrugged, “I mean, I remember us getting up close and personal with that puppet thing, and the last thing I remember is us blacking out.”

She sighed, “Alright, alright, what year is it?”

“1983,” he answered instantly.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” he replied. “Somehow.”

“Well, I trust you, so alright.”

The door then opened to reveal two children which both of them instantly recognized, “Daddy, Mommy, good morning.” The two of them smiled sweetly at Anakin and Padmé.

Padmé smiled before pressing a kiss to the young boy’s head, something she did both genuinely and involuntarily, “Good morning, Luke.”

“Daddy, kiss me?”, Leia, the young girl next to Luke whom Anakin and Padmé presumed to be her twin brother, pouted at her father, Anakin.

Anakin obliged with a grin, “Good morning to you too, Leia.”

“Daddy, Mommy, can you two cook breakfast?”, Luke asked with a small frown. “We’re hungry.”

Anakin and Padmé obliged, “Okay.”

____________________

“Okay, okay, so let me get this straight,” Padmé said, letting go of the plate that she had just finished cleaning. “We’re a married couple in 1983 who are also the parents of your actual kids, Luke and Leia. Unlike before, I actually have a job in a government office as opposed to real me, but you’re still the youngest detective in your station, but you’re not working on the case anymore. Still, you’re onto someone named William Afton. We may or may not have been tasked by that puppet to stop…him and it.”

He nodded, “Yes, that’s just about all I can remember.”

“Wow,” she replied simply before sighing. “This is…an interesting situation.”

“Judging from the portrait and the twins we have, our marriage is a happy one,” he observed. “Which is good considering I don’t want to wake up in the middle of a dying marriage.”

“Me, too,” she agreed. “That would be the last thing we want, so at least our ‘marriage’ isn’t a, like you said, dying one.”

“Okay, okay, so the good thing is the kids are Luke and Leia, so I already know them very well,” Anakin said.

“I…know them quite well, too,” Padmé pointed out. “All of a sudden, I do.”

Anakin hummed, “I think we’re getting…memories from both the real us and the two of us in this…reality of some sort. It doesn’t help too much, but on the bright side, we know a lot about ourselves in this reality without forgetting our real selves.”

“Yes, but clashing memories would be…extremely confusing. It’ll be difficult to deal with at some point.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right on that note.”

“So, what now?”

“Well, we are parents, so we might as well get to parenting. I mean, we still have a breakfast to deal with.”

She chuckled, “I suppose you’re right.”

Padmé began cooking, and Anakin, not wanting to just stand there and admire her considering he’d begun beholding the beauty that was his wife in an alternate reality, decided to help her out. At this point, Anakin eventually came up with the idea that he was split into two: the half of him from this reality, in love with his wife, and the other half from the real world, a police detective working on a case. He and Padmé were in for a long, big ride.


	11. Chapter 11

The day was still quiet, much to their surprise. Padmé was sat next to Luke and Leia. They had just finished breakfast, and Anakin volunteered to clean the dishes, so she let him. While he was up to that, she sat next to her twin children on the couch. She was still busy trying to take in everything that’s happened after that night with that puppet _thing_ , so much so that Luke and Leia acknowledged this.

“Mommy, why are you so quiet?”, Leia asked, a small frown on her face as she looked up to her mother.

“Yeah,” Luke agreed, realizing it as well. “You’re not usually this quiet. Are you sad? Is there something wrong? Did we do something bad?”

Padmé looked at them and shook her head, “No, no, dears, Mommy’s alright, and you two didn’t do anything bad, I promise. I’m just busy…thinking through things.” She then gave them a small smile to reassure them. “Don’t worry, you two, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Luke nodded with a frown before looking back to what he was up to. “A-are you and Daddy still going to take us to Fredbear’s tomorrow for the birthday party?”

Padmé’s eyes widened after hearing ‘Fredbear’s’, now registering why she and Anakin ended up here and why it was 1983. There was an awkward silence before she answered her son’s question, “Oh, yes, yes, of course, we’re gonna take you there. You two don’t need to worry.”

Luke smiled, “Okay.”

____________________

“Ani,” she entered the room, looking for her husband. “Hey, Ani.”

Anakin looked at her, still deciding to sit on their shared bed, “Padmé, hey, do you need anything?”

She nodded before sitting down next to him, “Um, the kids, they said something about us taking them to a birthday party at Fredbear’s Family Diner tomorrow.”

He slowly nodded, “Wait, isn’t that the place on the newspaper? When was it dated?”

“1983,” she replied. “Maybe this is what we’re here for.”

“You’re right,” Anakin agreed. “This could be what that puppet brought us here for, but if this is some _alternate reality_ , then wouldn’t that mean that the other reality they were in wouldn’t change?”

She shrugged, “Well, one bad reality less is better than none.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point.”

“Do you think that…ending this will bring us back to the…actual world?”, she asked.

He sighed, “I don’t know, really.”

“If not, we should probably file for a divorce.”

Anakin frowned, “What about the kids? What will happen to them? Wouldn’t that break their hearts?”

“I-I don’t know,” she shook their head, the smallest signs of frustration showing up. “But, we can’t just live a lie forever. We can’t just live with the impression that we love one another.”

He groaned ever so slightly, “Alright, alright, but wouldn’t it be fair for us to take one of them each?”

She nodded, “Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

“I…think I’ll take Luke with me. We…won’t be the one to leave if you don’t mind.”

“It’s okay. From what I remember, I have a house that I inherited, and me and Leia will just stay there.”

“When should we tell the kids?”, Anakin asked, the frown still on his face. “Later today? Maybe during lunchtime?”

“You know, something inside of me makes me love Luke and Leia so much,” Padmé admitted. “It was the same thing that happened _that_ night. I really wish that something would’ve made me loved you as well. The two deserve better.”

Anakin nodded, “They really do. That puppet thing said something about us being lovely together, you know?”

“Yeah, I heard it, too,” she murmured. “What was it trying to say? I really don’t get it.”

“Maybe it thinks that we’d do well together,” he said. “Right now, we’re not that bad, but no way will we last long as a couple.”

“Yeah, we won’t,” she agreed. “What do you think will the kids say?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Well, they’ll obviously be heartbroken, and they’ll very much be torn apart.”

“Give them time as I think the heartbreak won’t last forever.”

“I hope it doesn’t,” Anakin sighed. “I don’t want to see them sad forever.”

“Well, still, there’s only one way to find out.”

____________________

The family were finishing up their lunch. Luke and Leia would obviously be noticing the extremely awkward silence going on by now, but they decided not to say anything about it. Anakin and Padmé both looked worried for obvious reasons, and they both knew the kids wouldn’t take the news well. Still, they had to do it. They couldn’t keep on living a lie. They just knew they couldn’t.

Padmé sighed before speaking up, “We want to talk to you two about something.”

Leia frowned, noticing the sadness in her mother’s voice, “What is it?”

“So, uh, me and Daddy have…gotten into a good amount of problems recently, and so far, we’ve been trying to hide it from you two and trying to get it solved,” Padmé explained. “But, it’s just not working out now.”

“What do you mean, Mommy?”, Luke asked.

They were both expecting Padmé to answer, but she looked to Anakin, signaling him to give the answer, “Me and Mommy are…splitting up.”

“W-what?”, both of them looked shocked, and it clearly wasn’t in a good way.

“B-but, I thought you two love each other,” Leia choked out, already crying. “W-what happened?”

“It’s not that, sweetie,” Padmé sighed, rubbing her daughter’s back. “It’s just that…it’s somehow not working out for us.”

“What will happen to us though?”, Luke gave a worried look. “Will you and Daddy abandon us?”

“What? No, no, no,” Padmé shook her head vigorously in denial. “Of course not, Luke, you’ll stay here with Daddy, and Leia, you’ll…be with me.”

“So, we won’t see each other anymore?”, Leia’s lips continued to wobble as she cried.

“I promise we’ll visit each other often,” Anakin reassured her. “So, you two will still be able to see each other. We’ll set up…playdates, many of them, so we can still meet every once in a while. We promise.”

“Okay,” Luke sobbed. “Okay, Daddy.”

Anakin sighed before leaning in to kiss his son’s forehead, “You’re okay. Also, we’ll still take you two to the party tomorrow.”

“I still don’t get it,” Leia said to Padmé. “Didn’t you and Daddy love each other?”

“Like I said earlier, Leia, it’s not that,” Padmé said. “It’s just that sometimes, love just isn’t enough.”

Anakin could practically feel the arrow going through his heart after hearing those very words, and while he knew he and Padmé were only doing this because they don’t necessarily live in this reality and that Padmé was likely lying, he was always a firm believer in what love could do, that if two people loved each other very much, they could go through just about everything together. He hated that he and Padmé would have to do this to them, knowing kids needed not only a father, but also a mother to thrive. The puppet had essentially doomed this family he’d woken up in.

Padmé knew her words would hurt Leia, and that was exactly what happened. She hated herself for making such firm words, but she had to somehow end the likely argument that may come up. Plus, she had to come up with an answer for Leia, but still, it hurt for her. It hurt her that she’d have to do this with Anakin simply because they’d be stuck here living a lie, and all she could hope now was that after the party at Fredbear’s is over, she’ll come back to the actual reality, so she would not have to experience the heartbreak that the kids would definitely be going through, and that’s assuming they’re not already going through it. This really was not good.

The rest of the day could not have gone any worse for Anakin, Padmé, Luke, and Leia. Padmé felt guilt for having to break the news to the kids, and Anakin was feeling the same way for the same reason. Luke and Leia were both extremely sad, and both Padmé and Anakin didn’t catch a single smile from them for the rest of the day. Now, it was evening, and Padmé prepared for bed. She’ll have to share the bed with Anakin for obvious reasons, but she was surprised that doing so wouldn’t actually be something she wouldn’t like.

Anakin hugged her in bed as he laid down on the bed himself, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry,” she shook her head slightly. “In fact, it…feels quite nice actually.”

He smiled, “Glad to hear that. We may have to do this for a bit, so it’ll be best to get used to it.”

“I’m not going to lie. Perhaps these next days with you won’t be as bad as I think, we have learned to coexist with one another relatively easily,” she admitted. “I really hope it isn’t.”

Anakin gave a small nod before admitting, “I hope so, too.”


	12. Chapter 12

Padmé, like yesterday, was the first to wake up of the two. She still felt the safe and protected feeling that Anakin’s hug was giving her, and she gave a small smile because of it. She could feel Anakin snoring lightly at the back of her neck, giving a warm feeling to it which she seemed to like as well. She then turned around to try and wake up her husband by tapping his shoulder ever so slightly, “Anakin, Anakin, hello? Anakin, Ani, wake up, come on.” She continued to tap him until it would eventually become an annoyance, so much so that his eyes fluttered open.

Anakin still looked tired as he replied, “Yes?”

“It’s time to wake up,” she reminded him.

He checked the time and realized they were later than usual, “Oh, yeah, you’re right.”

She giggled, “Yeah, I am.”

He then stretched his arms and sat up, “We should probably begin cooking breakfast now.”

“I mean, that would be a good idea, but I’d be more than willing to just cook for you three today,” she volunteered. “So, I guess you could either stay here or stay with Luke and Leia if they’re awake.”

“A-alright, then, if you’re offering, then I guess I won’t.”

She stood up and went over to the bathroom, “I guess I’ll just take a quick trip.”

“Okay,” Anakin nodded before standing up himself and stretching his arms a second time. “I guess I’ll see you in a bit.”

____________________

Anakin, Padmé, Luke, and Leia were now on the way to Fredbear’s Family Diner. Anakin didn’t think he’d actually know where it was, but apparently, he did. As he drove, he and Padmé passed by an oddly familiar house, the one that the actual Luke and Leia described in their nightmares, the one he believed to be Henry’s. There was a man outside leading whom he assumed was his daughter to his car. That man was also talking to another man wearing purple. Anakin soon parked up in front of the diner, and he and Padmé were the first to get out. They then opened the doors for their kids who were surprisingly in a good mood that day, likely only because they forgot their parents would be divorcing soon or because they somehow got over it.

When they got inside, Anakin and Padmé sat down by a table, having Luke and Leia stay with them for the time being, and just a few minutes later, the bear on the stage began speaking.

_H-hey, everybody, and welcome to Fredbear’s Family Diner! As usual, I’m your host, Fredbear, and this right here is my buddy, Bonnie. Today, we’re going to be celebrating an extra special birthday for our birthday boy, Mike! Now, now, everybody, just hang in there because the show’s about to sta-a-art!_

“YAY!”, all the kids cheered.

As the party went on, Anakin and Padmé found themselves rather uninterested in it.

“I’m bored,” Padmé sighed.

Anakin chuckled, “Tell me about it, I’m bored, too.”

She shrugged, “Well, this is a kid’s party, so what can we really expect?”

“Nothing much, I guess.”

She laughed as the two chatted on, and eventually, as Anakin let his hand fall onto Padmé’s lap, silence came in between them. The two were just looking at each other, small smiles on each of their faces which slowly faded as they found themselves in unfamiliar territory. Not knowing exactly what to do, Anakin moved his hand up to the back of her neck, placing in there as he tried to position her for something. With the memories from his past in this reality, he imagined how soft her lips felt when they kissed back then.

He moved closer and closer to her, their lips closing in to touch. Padmé was leaning in as well, and-

Luke tapped his mother’s lap, “Daddy, Mommy, look!”. Anakin and Padmé looked to where Luke was pointing at, and he was pointing to the birthday boy being lifted up by four boys, much bigger ones, and they were carrying him towards Fredbear, busy singing some child’s song of some sort. It was Padmé who quickly understood what was going on, and she stood up and ran to the situation.

She went through the hordes of people as she saw the child being carried closer and closer to the jaws of the mechanical beast towering over him. Eventually, she found herself closing in to the backs of the four carrying the kid, “Hey!”

The largest one of the bunch turned around, “What?”, and there was a slightly annoyed look on his face as he and the others stopped in their tracks.

“Let go of him,” Padmé said with a commanding tone. “I think we both understand the danger of what you’re about to do.”

The boy shook his head with a small laugh, “You’re not my mom.”

As if on cue, a woman whom Padmé assumed was his mother walked into the scene, “But, I am.”

The boy immediately seemed weakened and quickly apologized, “M-mom, w-w-wait, I’m sorry.”

“Let go of him, _all_ of you.”

The other three obeyed, and the crying birthday boy, Mikey, ran off to his mother.

Padmé let out a relieved sigh before making her way back to her table.

____________________

“We’ve got that part done,” Anakin commented. “The mental image was bad enough, let alone the real one.”

“Mhm, yeah.”

Leia tapped on her father’s shoulder, “Daddy?”

Anakin looked down at her daughter, “Yes?”

“Can I join them?”, Leia pointed to five children being led by the Bonnie animatronic from earlier into the backrooms.

He shook his head, “No, dear, it looks _very_ suspicious. Just stay here with Mommy, okay?”

She frowned but nodded, “Okay.”

He turned over to Padmé, “Hey, watch over Leia and Luke, I have to check on something.”

“Alright, stay safe,” his wife replied before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as Anakin grabbed a cup of water.

Anakin then went over to the line of kids following the animatronic into the backrooms, keeping a loose follow as to not garner any sort of attention. He found himself into a relatively dark hallway, crowded by the sounds of curious and happy children trailing his suspect, so he followed the sound and the barely visible feet of the children. He then came up to a closed door that he saw the children head into. He heard the door lock earlier, but when he quietly tried to open it, it was still unlocked. He quietly pushed the door open, and he entered the dark room.

The bunny animatronic was carrying a cake with it, and he placed said cake on a table nearby. Anakin stayed behind, hiding in the corner, before placing the cup of water that he carried with him onto the same table. He could barely see the bunny pull out a knife, and the children whom he lured into the backroom all looked scared. Anakin’s eyes widened before shouting, “HEY!”. He stood up, a bold and defiant look on his face as he began to register that the animatronic moved in a humane way, indicating that it wasn’t necessarily an animatronic but rather a suit being worn by someone.

“Whatever you’re doing, don’t do it,” he slowly advanced towards the _thing_ towering over him.

“And, who are you to go against me?”, Anakin could barely hear the man speaking from inside the suit. “I hate to break it to ya, ol’ sport, but you don’t stand much of a chance here.”

Just as Anakin thought awkward silence or a staredown would come, the man inside swung his knife at him. Anakin’s eyes widened as he quickly dodged before swinging the door open, and he looked to the kids, “GET OUT OF HERE!”

He was half-expecting the bunny to go after the kids, but its eyes were still set on killing him. The bunny swung again, but this time, it was less calculated and wilder, but Anakin barely moved backwards to avoid getting slit on the throat. The next swing ended up hitting the cake instead of him, causing some of the cake to fall off the table and the water from the cup to fall off, and just like that, Anakin had an idea.

The problem with this idea was that he couldn’t execute it with the animatronic holding station by the table which he had the cup full of water in. Anakin moved back against the wall, and the animatronic gave loud stomps as it marched towards the smaller man. As it came within lunging distance, Anakin burst to the left, barely missing yet another knife swing, and Anakin made a break for the table, but his run was cut short by the animatronic grabbing his shirt and-

_THUMP._

Anakin was thrown forcefully into the wall, and his back was hurting after that one. He panted. Then, the towering animatronic slowly made its way to him, and Anakin knew it was the end. He couldn’t get up with the horrible pain on his back, and even if he could, he’d be too weak to either dodge its swings or escape the place. He stood absolutely no-

“DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH MY HUSBAND!”, the awfully familiar voice of Padmé shouted. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

The bunny slowly turned to look at Padmé, and Padmé gave it a look that was simply asking for her to get beaten. The bunny then ran at her, and Padmé dived to avoid its first swing. She backed off, luring it further and further from Anakin, and Anakin took this opportunity to try and begin crawling to the table which still had the cup full of water on it. He desperately wanted to go and help Padmé, but he was busy with another plan.

He barely got a hold of the cup before he sloppily got up to his feet, and he limped to the bunny.

_SPLASH!_

The water hit the bunny, falling into the many small spaces in between. The animatronic then slowly turned around to face Anakin, and Padmé ran behind her husband. He was staring down against the animatronic, pure fear in his face and his wife’s, and just as Anakin felt like he was going to fall to the floor, it was the animatronic who would.

It slowly moved backwards before sliding down and sitting against the wall, and Anakin could hear the snaps of many different things inside the suit. He could hear _things_ searing into human flesh, and he could hear blood bursting out of the opened wounds. He could hear the silenced cries of a man dying. He could feel the metal penetrating into the man’s skin. He could see blood trickling down the suit and forming a small, dark puddle on the floor underneath it. He could imagine the man’s eyes bursting out of its sockets.

Yet, despite how terrifying this may seem to him, he had to consider it a victory.


	13. Chapter 13

Padmé hugged Anakin tightly, crying into his chest, “What the hell was that?”

He shrugged, “I really don’t know.”

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she choked out. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“W-where did you leave the k-kids?”, he asked worriedly.

“I asked one of the guests there to do me a favor and watch over them.”

“I don’t that was the best idea, but okay,” he slowly nodded before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re alright, Padmé. You’re alright. It’s okay, this shit’s over now. We’re safe. We’re safe, don’t worry.”

____________________

“So, you know him?”, Anakin asked Henry, crossing his arms as he did, but he wasn’t necessarily in a bad mood. “You know William Afton, is that right?”

“Yes,” Henry nodded. “I design animatronics for this place, but he’s genuinely been the other hand in the work.”

“Okay,” he slowly nodded before shooting a glance to the police inspecting the animatronic suit. “Alright, okay, and he owns this business, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Has he revealed any sort of…plans that he has for the future?”

“He’s had…plans of sorts to have this millionaire guy called Sheev Palpatine to buy out the company if it ever got into trouble. It was something secret that he shared to nobody but me,” Henry explained. “It was a backup plan of his, really.”

“Okay, and since he’s, well, dead, who’s going to be in charge of this company now assuming he has someone who’ll take it?”

“Me,” Henry answered bluntly. “He’d written an official letter slash document saying I’d be the one to inherit the company if Sheev isn’t able to buy it out, and considering it’s not for sale, I essentially take the company, and that’s assuming this company won’t be done for.”

“Do you even…wish to run the company?”

“Partly no,” Henry shook his head. “I do want to take it, but I definitely have to do a lot of changes to it, and then again, if I essentially have to put it up for sale, Sheev buys it. He has a plan for almost everything apart from entirely killing the company. Even then, I fear he even has a plan for if I wish to disintegrate this company.”

“I see, okay, alright, but either way, it falls to you, and it’s up to you how you want to deal with the rest.”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Okay, and just for the record, if you ever need anything, it’s alright to give me a call, especially as I might be giving you a few calls because I might need a few things myself.”

Henry chuckled lightly, “Okay, alright, I got it.”

____________________

Anakin was now sat down next to Luke and Leia. It was around three days later when Anakin finally concluded he wouldn’t be going back to that reality ever again. He had his entire plan run through his head, and the twins loved what he was going to be doing. All he had to do now was wait for Padmé and hope that she would accept. He had just gotten off another happy chat with Padmé, and she left to do a few things before she’d come back.

It was a few minutes later when she walked into the room and gave a small smile, “Hey, what’re you guys up to?”

Anakin couldn’t hide his own smile before he stood up and knelt, and he could hear the small gasp from Padmé as he did, “Padmé Skywalker, I know that we’d planned to split four days ago and that we’d take one of the kids, file for a divorce, and begin living separate lives with separated children, but after a bit of thinking yesterday, I learned that I really, really don’t want that. I truly, deeply love you, Padmé, and I was hoping if you’d do me the honor of…not being a divorcee, so I’ll ask you: Padmé Skywalker, will you not split up with me?”

She practically gaped at him for a bit, tears already beginning to flow before she eventually smiled and nodded, “Y-yes, of course, Ani, of course, I-I…love you, too.”

Luke and Leia clapped and cheered as Anakin stood up and slid her marriage ring onto her finger and kissed her on the lips, which Padmé happily accepted.

“NO BREAKUP! NO BREAKUP! NO BREAKUP!”, Leia chanted happily, and Anakin and Padmé simply laughed because of it, albeit Padmé was laughing through her happy tears.

____________________

Anakin and Padmé were smiling all throughout their walk with the kids. The kids insisted that they take a walk with their parents considering they haven’t done that in a while and also to celebrate their parents rethinking and retracting their plans for a divorce.

“Tell you what, I’m just curious: When did you learn you, you know, loved me?”, Anakin asked Padmé.

She hummed, trying to think of it, “Well, I think I’ve always liked you even back in the other reality. You know, you were always a good-looker. I’m not quite sure when I learned that I really loved you, but maybe it was when we were asleep and you’d hug me in bed, I guess.”

He chuckled, “I think that’s when I learned I loved you as well. Also, would you rather stay in this reality or go back to the old one?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, really. Maybe I’ll just stay here. We’re already happily married, after all, and I still have all the memories of the kids before we got here. Plus, I also have a job at a government office now rather than having to go through a summer unemployed.”

“Good for you,” he laughed.

She playfully hit him, “Wow, you say that like you don’t have a job.”

He smirked, “But, I do.”

There was a bit of awkward silence.

“Do you ever feel so happy to the point that you want another baby?”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, “I mean, we definitely have the money to raise another one easily, but maybe we should take some time to settle, and after that, we can try for another Skybaby.”

She scoffed, “Skybaby?”

“What?! It’s what Ahsoka calls them!”

“You know, I’m actually happy I took the nightguard job,” she said, a small smile on her face.

He laughed, “And, I’m glad I took charge of that case.”

“I love you, Mr. Skywalker,” she smiled up at him.

“I love you, too, Mrs. Skywalker.”


End file.
